


Emergency

by akalover



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: It's not fluff, M/M, it's written in only POV's, just...idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: And yet again, I find meself here, not knowing how to summon this. But what I can tell you is that it's a different style then what I'm used to write. It's only written in the POV.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These 2 drabbles are based on the emergency event that will be tomorrow (8-9-2018)   
> Also it's really short, not really like a usual chapter. I already posted it on my tumblr, but I thought, maybe the people here would also like it? I hope so...

**Fabrizio -**

Fabrizio opened the door to his dressingroom, and there he was. Ermal. Right in front of him. After such a long time. Too long for his liking. Finally he was there again. Fabrizio smiled at him. Smiled like he never did before. Ermal opened his arms as Fabrizio got closer. Meeting in a tight and warm embrace. Not wanting to let go. Taking in the scent of Ermal’s soft curls. That familiar scent he knew all too well. The scent that he missed too much. His arms around him felt like coming home. Home to his comfort and warmth. His hands circling on Fabrizio’s back. Burying his face into Ermal’s neck. His lips touching the pale skin. The feeling of wanting to kiss it so bad. Of wanting to explore each and every bit of it. Ermal pulled out of the embrace. A tear was running down his cheek. Why is he crying? He said they were happy tears, but he didn’t believe him. He knew him better then that. But he also knew he shouldn’t force him to say anything. He wiped the tear away with his thumb. A sign to say I’m here for you. You don’t have to say anything. You’re save with me. 

 

** Ermal ** - 

He was sitting there. Waiting. Waiting to see him again. Being reunited after god knows how long. It was about a month, but it felt like a year. He couldn’t wait much longer. When is he gonna be here? Then the door opened. There he was. Showing a smile so big his cheeks must have hurt him probably. Ermal opened his arms as Fabrizio got closer. Wrapping them around his waist. Holding him close, as close as possible. Feeling Fabrizio’s heartbeat against his chest. Making circles on his back. The feeling in his fingers against Fabrizio’s back. He wanted to never let go in this moment. Just stay like this. Forever. Then the emotions hit him. How bad he wanted to feel this, right here, every day. But that wasn’t reality. He pulled out of the hug, and a tear formed in the corner of his eye. Making its way down his cheek. Fabrizio looked at him with confusion in his eyes. He asked why he’s crying. He couldn’t tell him the truth. Not now anyway. Maybe not ever. They were happy tears, he said. Hoping that Fabrizio would believe him. Fabrizio reached out to him and wiped the tear away with his thumb. Fabrizio knew something was up, he was sure of that. But the way he acted towards him. Giving him comfort, not forcing him to speak. Making him feel save. It was all he could ask for. But it also made him fall deeper in love…


	2. Through their eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the journey once again through Ermal and Fabrizio's eyes. This time not in the dressing room, but on stage.

Through Fabrizio's eyes:

 

You are standing there. On that stage. I’m looking at you. Admiring you. Your voice. The way you move. My mind wonders. Wonders how it would feel. How it would feel to be always by your side on a stage. Now it’s nearly to for me. Time to finally join you again and sing our song. When was the last time we sang together? I dont even remember anymore. Too long. I hear people clapping and screaming your name. The public loves to hear you sing. I do too. My mind wonders off. I can only think of you. But then someone gives me a push. Telling me to go, it’s my turn now. I climb the stairs and walk over the stage. There you are, showing me your smile. What should I do? Hug you? You give my belly a pinch. Of course I have to hug you. I quickly wrap my arms around you and you do the same. I told myself not to get lost in this moment. Not now. We sang our song. It felt magical, like it always does. Like when we just wrote it. I missed our magic. So much. But this was over too quick. I squeezed your arm. A gesture of conformation, that I enjoyed it. But you pulled me back. You were behind me with one arm around my neck. This came as a surprise, I didn’t know how to respond. I could only pat your arm back. Now were standing still again. Talking to the lady. I’m not really paying much attention to the conversation, maybe I should. Unfortunately it was time for you to go now, I have to do my own songs now. One last hug. I open my arms again, the same time as you do. Our bodies clashed together. I feel your breath in my neck, your hands on my back. Your wild hair touches my skin. I just had to do it. Run my hands through them. Caress your beautiful curls. And then. You were gone. Now I am on my own. And I can’t wait to be in your presence again.

 

 

 

 

Through Ermal's eyes:

 For the second time this evening I’m waiting. Waiting for you, to see you again. But first I have to sing my own songs. I can’t help but only think you while I sing love songs. I wish you knew, how much I missed you. Missed us together on stage, missed the sound of our voices together.  Missed your hugs. This is my last song. Finally. Just a few more minutes. The crowd is cheerful. Here and there I can hear people screaming my name. They must like me or my music. I know you do too. You told me many times, which make my heart flutter. I look to my left, I sang my last word. But you’re not here yet. This lady wants to talk first, but soon enough he says your name. I see you coming over to me. All I can do is smile. You stand next to the lady. I actually hoped you would stand next to me, so I can hug you. My mind gives me an idea. I reach my arm over and playfully pinch your belly. You laugh at my action. Good, it worked. Within a second you have your arms around me. I didn’t see that coming, but I’m not complaining. I found myself smiling again. My lips near your neck. You really are the most perfumed man in the world. But you smell so good. It only lasted a few seconds but that doesn’t matter. I know it’s not the last time that I will hug you tonight. Our song begins to play. Yet again the crowd is cheering. Their reaction to our song is somehow different than when I sing my own songs. I can’t explain how. But it does feel amazing. It always feels amazing when we sing together. Magical. But now our song is over. You held my arms, but I you had to feel you more. So I hugged you from behind. I felt your fingers running up my arm. A sensation I haven’t felt before when you touched me. But it felt so good! How would it feel if you touch me more?....Will that ever happen? That thought doesn’t leave my mind. We are talking to the lady, again. Does she ever stop? I tried to keep up with her, answering questions. It’s good, because I don’t think about you too much like this. But now it is time for me to leave. We always hug when you or me leave the stage. It just became a habit. So I spread my arms for you and you do the same. My face found its way in your neck, like it always does. There is that welcoming smell again. I feel your hand in my hair. I always love it when you do that. Nobody is allowed to touch my hair, except you. Because when you do it, I don’t feel tensed up or uncomfortable. I feel the opposite actually. At ease, warm inside and loved. Your hand even caressed my face as we pull out. As I walk off my mind goes to you again. I don’t know if it was a coincidence when your hand was on my face, I hope it wasn’t. But then, I should stop hoping. Even though all those touches, looks and sweet words. You just see me as a friend. Well, a best friend at least. I made a real mess of this. How the hell am I supposed to get over you? I really don’t know. But what I do know is that I already miss you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope you liked it! I also would like to ask you if you think I should make a last part (1 Fabri, 1 Erm). I do have an idea which may result in a nice ending ;) So please let me know what you think and/or if you would like to read more! 


	3. Through their eyes, once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's someting about to happen, which both of them didn't expect to ever happen

Through Ermal's eyes:

You’re sitting right in front of me. I can see the back of your head. I actually wanted you to sit next to me. Our legs touching. I even could have put my head on your shoulder. Well, here we are already. We’re all going straight to the bar. You walk next to me, hands in your pockets and ever so slightly brushing your arm to mine. It is dark outside. The light of the moon catches your face perfectly. How can anyone be so hot and adorable at the same time? We all enter the bar and sit around one big table. Drinks are being ordered and I got myself some wine. It’s loud in here. Many different voices. Many different faces. But yours is still the prettiest. God I’m tired. Why am I even here? No one is even talking to me. I just want to have some time alone. Just chill. So I said goodbye Marco and waved at the rest. Not everyone sees me, they’re too engaged in their own conversations. So are you, talking to Andrea. Maybe it’s better like this. When I got into my room I fell down on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling, taking in the silence. But the silence broke with the sound of a text. It’s you.

**“Where are you?”**

“I wanted some rest, so I’m in my room.”

**“I’m a bit tired of all these people as well.”**

What should I say now? Go to sleep? Or ask him to come over. Of course not go to sleep. Who am I kidding?

“Wanna come and chill in my room. It’s been a while, just the two of us.”

**“I’m coming now, what’s your room number?”**

“210"

**“Alright I’m on my way.”**

I put my phone down. I’m glad we can have some time together. It feels like 20 seconds since we’ve texted and I already hear a knock on my door. It open and you look up at me, showing your beautiful smile. You walk in and I close the door behind you. Your arms immediately found their way around my neck as I turn around. I gladly return the favour as I wrap mine around your waist. For the 4th time this evening my face touches the skin of your neck. Your warm body pressed against mine. I relax into our embrace. I think you do too, because your breathing gets slower. It’s really nice like this. Your fingers start playing with my hair. I never want to leave your arms again. We stay like this for quite a while. It’s probably been 5 minutes already. Just holding each other, no words needed. You pull out a bit and look me in the eyes. Your hand comes up to my cheek. Your thumb slowly caresses me. It’s not the first time you do that, but it feels different this time. There is this different kind of energy between us. You keep looking at me with a sparkle in your eyes. Your arm still around my neck. Your face comes closer to me. So close. Then. Your lips touch mine.

Wow.

It was a light touch but if felt amazing. It felt like electricity when our lips touched. But now you look at me with worried eyes. You begin to stutter. You try to say you’re sorry. Why though? There’s nothing to say sorry for. I have to kiss you again. So I grab your face an pull you towards me. Wow. Again. This feels amazing. Our lips begin to move. You hold me closer. Your hands are moving up my body. Mine are resting on your hips but are slowing coming down not your butt. The kisses are getting deeper. My back is now against the wall, your body pressed to mine. I feel your hands finding their way under my shirt. My body feels on fire. I have never thought it would feel this good. I can’t get enough of you. You even start to moan slightly. I have never heard something more beautiful than that. We stumble through the room. I pushed you into the bed and I’m now on top of you. But I stop my actions. My mind is spinning. Are we gonna have sex now? I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. I mean, of course I want to have sex with you. But not this soon. Our first kiss was only 10 minutes ago. Besides that, I don’t have experience with men. What if I’m not good at it? You take me out of my daydream. You ask what’s the matter? I have to tell you the truth. Surely you would understand and respect me right? I take a deep breath and tell you my thoughts. You hug me immediately. It’s alright. I don’t have to worry about it. You also want it, but not now. Kissing is more than fine. We lay face to face. You brush my hair back, caress my cheek again. Who would have thought this evening would turn out like this. it felt like a dream. I am thinking. Maybe you would like to stay for the night. That would be nice, I think. But my lips are ahead of me. Apparently I was thinking out loud. But you smile at me. You would love to stay. We undress ourselves. Strip to only underwear. I peek through my hair. You are so sexy and hot. I’m speechless. You look amazing. Your muscles, tattoos, just everything. It reminds me of the roman gods. You got under the duvet. Patting the side next for you. Telling me to come. I lay down. You ask me if you can kiss me again. I told you you wouldn’t have to ask. You can kiss me whenever you want. So we kiss for a bit. This time it’s sweet and gentle. Now my head is on your chest. I’m hugging your bare skin. It feels amazing. Skin to skin. Your chest rises and falls. I can hear your heartbeat. It’s really soothing. You give me one last kiss and say goodnight. The lights are out. It’s dark now. I have never fallen asleep that quick nor with a smile on my face.

 

 

 

Through Fabrizio’s eyes:

Finally. We are in a car. On our way to the hotel bar. Unfortunately not just the two of us. I would like to spend some alone time with you. It’s really been a while. Maybe later? I hope so. But now we have arrived. You walk next to me. Our arms touch the slightest. Wouldn’t it be nice if could hold your hand? We’re going into the hotel bar now. Everyone thought it would be a good idea to sit around the big table. I don’t want to. How am I supposed to talk to you when you’re on the other side. I tried to hide my disappointment. Try and get your mind off it Fab. Talk to Andrea, have a conversation. Andrea isn’t a bad person to talk with, our conversation is flowing quite well. I look around the table, but you are not there. Where are you? I’m starting to get worried. Are you alright? I excuse myself from Andrea. I have to look for you. But you’re nowhere to be found. I’ll text you. I hope you give me an answer.

**“Where are you?”**

“I wanted some rest, so I’m in my room.”

**“I’m a bit tired of all these people as well.”**

What should I say now? Go to sleep? Or ask him to come over. Of course not go to sleep. Who am I kidding?

“Wanna come and chill in my room. It’s been a while, just the two of us.”

**“I’m coming now, what’s your room number?”**

“210"

**“Alright I’m on my way.”**

 

Right, you’re in your room. I’m relieved to know you’re okay. I make my way to the elevator. Room 210. It only takes me a few seconds to find your room. I knock on the door and I’m greeted by your smile. Beautiful. I walk in and wait for you to close the door. I couldn’t help myself. I just had to hug you. So I did. My arms flew around your neck. Your arms are now around my waist. We say nothing. Words are not necessary. My fingers found their way to your hair once again. This is lovely. I can stay  forever like this if I had to. But I also want to see your face. I loosen my grip and look at you. Look at your eyes, your lips, your nose. My hand was on your cheek. I didn’t even realise it did that. My thumb moves up and down. Your cheek is so soft. Suddenly this urge came over me. Like it pushed me towards you. Our faces come closer. We’re not even an inch apart. Then. My lips are on yours.

Wow.

It was not really a kiss, more like a peck. Boy did it feel good. But….what if you didn’t like it. You didn’t want to kiss me. You only see me as a friend. My body fills with fear and regret. What if you never want to talk to me again? What if…….. My thoughts are cut off. Your lips are on mine again. I take this as a: I  didn’t mind you kissing me. Our lips move against one another. It deepens, it gets more passionate. My hands have a mind on its own. There moving up and down your body. I can’t help it. I feel your hands moving from my hips down to the back pockets of my jeans. I push you against the wall. Every part of my body is pressed against yours. I have to feel you more. My fingers slide up, under your shirt. You make me moan into our kiss. You really drive me crazy. We stumble and found our way to your bed. You push me into the mattress. Your body on top of me. But you stopped. Just looking into space. Did I do something wrong? What’s the matter, I ask you. You look at me again, took a deep breath, and talked. You told me you weren’t ready to have sex yet. God I’m so relieved, because I wasn’t sure if I was ready either. I take you in my arms again. Tell you everything’s alright. Don’t worry. I think the same. Now we lay face to face. Your hair is stuck on your forehead. I brush it back, I have to see your eyes. You are so beautiful. Every time I look at you I feel butterflies through my body. I love this feeling. I love the feeling of you. I could easily get addicted to it. You tell me if I would like to stay for the night. I didn’t have to think twice. Of course I do. I didn’t have any pyjamas, because they were in my own room. So I just start to undress myself and you do the same. I know you’re watching me, but I’m also looking at you. I have to say, it’s a nice view. Just you in your boxers. Sexy and beautiful at the same time. I don’t mind getting used to this. Not at all. I got into the bed, making a gesture for you to come and lay next to me. Your lips look pink-ish and fuller then normally. Probably because of the kissing. I asked if I could kiss you again. You told me I didn’t have to ask, just do it whenever I want. My heart probably skipped a beat. Why are you so amazing? It’s unfair. We kissed again. This time it was slower, more loving, more butterflies, if that is even possible. Your head is on my chest now. Our bare skin touch each other. Your hair tickles my neck and chin. But I don’t care, I love it. I pull you closer to me, and you snuggle up to me more. Your body is so warm and soft. This is really comfortable, even though you’re weight is on me. We kiss once more and said goodnight. I can see your eyes shut and in an instant you’re asleep. The corners of your mouth are going up. You’re smiling. This is the first time in a while that I feel sincerely happy. I mean, my life is not bad, not at all. But you make me have some kind of peace. I don’t know how or why. But I don’t want to let this feeling go. Let you go. Ever.

 

The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought maybe when the event is over I could make a continuation based on everything that will happen tomorrow? Let me know what you think!


End file.
